


Stained Fingers

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [33]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hair Dyeing, It probably won't even if you have, This Won't Make Sense Unless You've Finished The Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Upon returning to the ship after another diplomatic meeting, Vector was surprised to find Mangata in the bathroom, scrubbing at her fingers.





	Stained Fingers

Upon returning to the ship after another diplomatic meeting, Vector was surprised to find Mangata in the bathroom, scrubbing at her fingers.

“What happened?” He asked, striding to her side.

“I have a habit of running my hands through my hair when I’m stressed and I used cheap hair dye during my last mission.” Mangata explained, pausing in her scrubbing.

“Is there something in particular that you are stressed about?” Vector checked.

“No! No, of course not. The mission was just a little stressful.” Mangata lied, ignoring the pit in her stomach. If only she could tell him the truth.


End file.
